<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'expérience. by Leopardas3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920612">L'expérience.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardas3/pseuds/Leopardas3'>Leopardas3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beyblade Burst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardas3/pseuds/Leopardas3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lui est un hybride requin/humain. Il est recherché par une organisation malveillante qui veut faire des expériences sur lui. <br/>Il va rencontrer Free, de base, ennemi. Mais leur relation va changer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Free De La Hoya/Shirasagijo Lui | Lui Shirosagi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'expérience.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Il n'y aura que Free et Lui comme personnages de Beyblade Burst. Luinor va apparaitre aussi mais vous verrez quand.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PDV : Lui</p><p>C'était une journée comme les autres que je vivais aujourd'hui. Je vivais seul, avec personne. Il n'y avait que moi et ma solitude. Mes parents sont morts quand je n'avais que 5 ans. Je les ai vu mourir sous mes yeux, à cause de ses maudits laborantins. Ils leurs ont administrés un produit qui les a rendu fous. Le gouvernement leurs a ordonné de les tuer sur le champ. Moi, j'étais caché derrière une porte, en train de regarder ce qui a été un cauchemar pour moi. </p><p>Mais...Avant que tout cela ne se produise,</p><p>Mes parents avaient été appelé par le chef d'une opération, qui normalement, devait aidé l'humanité grâce aux gênes de requin et tout. Ils voulaient essayer de créer des remèdes, enfin c'est ce qu'ils ont dit. Mais ils ont menti. Ma mère a accepté, vu qu'elle était généreuse, même si mon père avait été méfiant. Le chef, il a accepté que je les accompagne.</p><p>On m'a dit d'attendre dehors et que mes parents sortiront bientôt. Mon mère est entrée en premier. </p><p>Mais ma père, avant d'entrer, m'a pris par les épaules et m'a dit, " Fils, si quelque chose nous arrive à l'intérieur, si nous nous faisons...Enfin voilà. Pars d'ici et ne fais confiance à personne, d'accord ? Tu dois leur cacher ce que tu es vraiment, car ils ne sont pas encore sûrs à 100% de ce que tu es. Mais moi je le sais et ta mère aussi. Tu es une réussite, celle que nous avons crée. N'oublie jamais qu'ils te traqueront et essayeront peut-être de te tuer, et moi et ta mère, risquons de ne plus être là pou te protéger comme avant. Sois fort, mon fils et veille bien sur toi." </p><p>Il m'a embrassé sur le front et est parti en me faisant un sourire, qui reflétait de la tristesse. Car il se doutait de se qu'il allait se passer.</p><p>Après qu'ils soient morts, J'étais paralysé. Mes parents...J'ai pensé à ce que je pouvais faire. Tout ce que j'ai pu, c'est fuir de la le plus vite possible. Les gardes et le chef m'ont vu, mais ils n'ont rien fait. Du moins, pour le moment.</p><p>J'ai pris une nouvelle vie et j'ai déménagé loin de la région où mes parents avaient été tués.</p><p>Mais ce que je redoutais est arrivé, après quelques années, ils m'ont repéré et m'ont interpellé.</p><p>Agent : Bonjour, êtes-vous bien Lui Shirosagi ? </p><p>Lui : ça dépend qui le demande.</p><p>Agent : Agent du service International de la santé. Je souhaiterais que tu m'accompagnes.</p><p>Lui : Je n'ai pas envie d'être un rat de laboratoire alors partez.</p><p>L'homme a soupiré : Bien, j'ai essayé la méthode douce mais puisque tu ne coopères pas, nous allons devoir essayer la méthode forte.</p><p>D'autres hommes sont sortis et m'ont attrapé par les bras. Ils étaient plus nombreux et je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser d'eux. J'ai crié et l'agent a mis sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Berk.</p><p>Agent : Sois silencieux ou j'utiliserai du somnifère sur toi, compris ?</p><p>J'hochai la tête. Je ne voulais pas tomber endormi. Je voulais rester conscient car je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me feront si je devais inconscient. </p><p>Les hommes m'ont emmené dans une camionnette. Le trajet a dû durer au moins une heure. Quand nous sommes descendus, j'ai vu une maison de plusieurs étages. Ils m'ont poussé à l'intérieur et nous sommes restés dans une pièce. </p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone d'un des gars a sonné. Il n'a pas mis le haut parleur mais ce n'était pas compliqué d'écouter la conversation. J'ai une assez bonne ouïe. </p><p>Chef : Alors, il est avec vous ?</p><p>Homme 1 : Oui.</p><p>Chef : Bien, nous arrivons bientôt. Endormez-le pendant ce temps, il ne doit pas s'échapper.</p><p>Homme : D'accord, bien reçu.</p><p>Il coupa l'appel et regarda un autre individu à l'autre bout de la pièce. Celui-ci sortit une seringue avec une aiguille, l'objet était rempli d'un produit, sûrement du somnifère. Je sais ce qu'ils vont faire et je dois donc partir d'ici au plus vite.</p><p>Homme 1 : Viens près de moi, petit. </p><p>Comme si il pensait que j'allais me faire attraper aussi facilement. Je reculai mais me rendis compte que l'homme avec la seringue était derrière moi. </p><p>Il m'a attrapé le bras et a essayé de m'enfoncer l'aiguille. Je me débattis et je lui donnai un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. Il hurla de douleur et me lâcha comme l'aiguille. L'autre homme essaya de m'attraper mais je réussis à l'assommer. </p><p>Je sortis vite de la pièce et trouvai d'autres gardes. Oh génial, remarquez bien mon sarcasme.</p><p>Ils ont essayé de me donner plusieurs coups de poings mais je n'en reçu qu'un, heureusement. Je suis monté à l'étage supérieur et tout les hommes m'ont suivit. Il y avait une mezzanine. Une idée m'est venue.</p><p>Tout le monde était maintenant en haut et certains de ceux qui me suivaient tenaient des sortes de bâtons électrifiés. Ok, ils sont fous.</p><p>Ils allaient me toucher et à ce moment précis, je sautais de là, sûrement que la hauteur faisait plusieurs mètres, mais ça ne me dérange pas.</p><p>Homme 3 : Hé, gamin! Reviens ici tout de suite!</p><p>Je passai encore devant la pièce où se trouvaient les deux hommes du début. Ils se remettaient doucement des coups. Je n'allais pas attendre qu'ils se rétablissent alors, je quittai la maison en courant et entrai dans la forêt. </p><p>Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, le vent froid passait sur ma peau. Peut-être vais-je mourir de froid mais je ne pense pas.</p><p>DU COTE DES HOMMES</p><p>Un adulte, le chef de la troupe, arriva avec son fils, dans la maison. Ils furent accueillis par les hommes qu'il avait engagé. </p><p>Chef : Était-ce si dur de garder un avorton entre vos mains ?!</p><p>Homme : Nous sommes désolé, monsieur. </p><p>Homme 2 : Mais le gamin n'était pas aussi faible que nous le pensions.</p><p>Chef : Vous auriez dû le savoir! Je vous l'ai pourtant dis, ce gamin est doté de gène de requin, c'est un hybride !</p><p>Homme 4 : Euh, eh bien oui, mais nous avons dû oublier cette information.</p><p>Chef : bande d'incapable.</p><p>??? : Père, laissez-moi l'attraper. Ce sera un jeux d'enfants.</p><p>Chef : Fils, tu n'es pas prêt pour cette mission.</p><p>??? : Je le serai. Et je suis sûr d'être déjà mieux former que ces crétins que tu as engagé.</p><p>Homme 1,2,3,4,... : Hé!</p><p>Chef : Très bien, vas-y. Rapporte-le moi. Nous resterons en communication constante.</p><p>??? : Pas de problème, mais parfois je fermerai la communication, si je dors par exemple. </p><p>Chef : à part si tu t'endors comme toujours n'importe où et n'importe quand.</p><p>??? : C'est vrai que ça pourrait arriver mais est-ce vraiment le plus gros soucis ? Non. </p><p>Chef : Tu fais comme tu veux, tant que tu le ramène au laboratoire. </p><p>??? : Je veux juste un truc.</p><p>Chef : ???</p><p>??? : Je veux que vous me dites comment il est. Je ne pourrai pas l'identifier aussi non.</p><p>Chef : Haha, tu as raison. Tiens.</p><p>Le père du garçon donna deux seringues (avec aiguille et produits dedans).</p><p>Chef : Cela te permettra de le maintenir paralysé pendant que tu le ramène.</p><p>Le garçon les prit : Ouais mais j'en aurai sûrement pas besoin.</p><p>Chef : Free, arrête de faire celui qui sait tout faire. Il est plus dangereux que tu peux le penser.</p><p>Free baille : Quoi que tu dis.</p><p>Le blond partit, laissant son père et des soldats derrière.</p><p>Homme : Euh, monsieur, voulez-vous que nous l'aidions ?</p><p>Chef : Pas besoin mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez.</p><p>Le père de Free partit.</p><p>Homme 2 : Hé, suis-moi. On va aller attraper le petit et le ramener au chef. </p><p>Homme : Pourquoi ? Ne devrions-nous pas laissez le gosse faire ?</p><p>Homme 2 : Pense à ce que nous pourrions devenir. Des hommes de plus haut rang et nous serions respecter !</p><p>Homme réfléchit : Hm, pas bête. Allons-y tout de suite.</p><p>Les deux gardes partirent à toute vitesse. Le premier avait trouvé un raccourci à travers les bois, sans savoir que le bond les suivait de l'œil. </p><p>PDV : Free</p><p>J'ai suivis les deux imbéciles de mon père dans la forêt. Aucun des deux ne remarquaient pas présence. Et puis, je les ai vu s'arrêter et écouter. Je me suis tut et continuai à les observer.</p><p>J'ai l'impression qu'il y avait une ombre tout près. Il y eut un coup de vent et un des deux a perdu un de ses couteaux. </p><p>Homme 2 : Quelque chose ne va pas.</p><p>Homme 1 : Nous ne devrions pas rentrer pour être sûr ?</p><p>Homme 2 :Non, continuons.</p><p>A un moment, le deuxième est tombé au sol. Sa gorge avait une ligne de sang qui coulait fort. Il était mort.</p><p>Homme 1 : Hé, Marc ! S'il te plait, réponds-moi !</p><p>Mais il ne pouvait rien entendre. Pauvre type, il doit être triste pour avoir perdu un ami. Voilà pourquoi il faut éviter les amis, sans eux, on se retrouve seul et sans défense.</p><p>Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que je dis toujours que les amis servent à rien hahahaha!!! Mais ce qui est dit sur l'amitié est ma propre expérience personnelle. Donc peut-être que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça et que vous adorez avoir plein plein d'amis.</p><p>L'homme a tourné autour de lui et regardait partout pour voir si il trouvait quelque chose. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il avait peur. </p><p>D'un coup, un couteau est apparu et a été tout droit dans sa tête. Mort aussi.</p><p>J'allais rejoindre leurs cadavres quand la personne qui les a tué, s'est montrée. C'était un garçon à première vue, les cheveux bleus qui remontaient en l'air comme une flamme. Il avait des yeux violets et je dois dire que je voulais les regarder tout le temps. Il avait une peau pâle, plus blanche. </p><p>Après avoir inspectés les cadavres pour être sûr qu'ils étaient morts, le garçon parla.</p><p>Lui : Je sais que tu es caché derrière l'arbre. ça ne sert à rien de te cacher.</p><p>Attendez, comment il a su où j'étais ? Je sais que moi-même, je sais le faire en sentant les présences des autres mais lui...</p><p>J'hésitai à sortir de ma cachette et quand je sortis de mes pensées, il étais arrivé près de moi. Maintenant, je le voyais proche de moi, nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres peut-être. </p><p>Je me sentais bizarre et c'était la première fois. J'avais chaud mais d'après ce que je vois, le garçon en face de moi, était tout le contraire. Il me regardait froidement et ses yeux montraient également cette froideur et cette intensité. Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.</p><p>Lui : Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Avec ces deux-là ?</p><p>Il me pointa les deux cadavres couchés sur le sol. Que devais-je répondre ? Je ne voulais pas faire griller ma vraie identité. </p><p>Free : Eum, je les fuyais en fait, et puis je les ai entendu parler de toi. Et je me suis dit que j'allais les suivre pour...Eum...</p><p>Lui : Tu les fuyais aussi ?</p><p>Free : Oui.</p><p>Le garçon devant moi commença à réfléchir. Il me regarda de haut en bas avec un visage douteux. Heureusement que je ne porte pas des vêtements comme mon père et tout, et avec ma tenue, on croirait que je suis un clochard de rue. Peut-être qu'il manquait de la saleté pour que ce soit plus réaliste.</p><p>Je ne voulais pas utiliser les aiguilles qu'on m'avait donné. J'ai envie d'utiliser ma méthode, la méthode de la confiance. Il ne doit pas soupçonner mon identité. </p><p>Lui : Veux-tu m'accompagner ?</p><p>Free : Où ?</p><p>Lui : Dans une maison abandonnée que j'ai trouvée.</p><p>Free hocha la tête : Je te suis.</p><p>Nous marchâmes pendant au moins 1 heure dans la forêt. La végétation était assez sauvage, même que le garçon devant moi a dû utiliser le couteau pour balayer les branchages sur le chemin.</p><p>J'aperçus une maisonette au fond des bois, c'est vrai que c'est une maison abandonnée. L'endroit est assez sombre mais heureusement, je n'ai pas peur de tout ça.</p><p>Je l'accompagnai à l'intérieur. Il dut allumer quelques lanternes un peu partout pour avoir de la lumière.</p><p>Free : Depuis combien de temps vis-tu ici ?</p><p>Je sais très bien la réponse mais il faut que je reste secret.</p><p>Lui : Pas très longtemps. Peut-être quelques heures à peine mais j'ai eu assez de temps pour trouver un abri. </p><p>Free : Où sont tes parents ?</p><p>Je le vis s'arrêter et fermer les yeux. Il devait sûrement se souvenir de ses parents en ce moment, la preuve était qu'il avait des petites larmes qui coulaient.</p><p>Lui : Ils ne sont... Plus là. Le reste ne te concerne pas.</p><p>Free : Oh... Est-ce qu'ils sont...?</p><p>Lui : Oui mais changeons de sujet.</p><p>Il essuya ses larmes et continua dans le couloir.</p><p>Lui : Il commence à faire nuit. Il faut dormir.</p><p>Free : Bien et où je dois dormir ?</p><p>Lui haussa les épaules : Comme tu veux.</p><p>Il quitta ma vue et je me retrouvai seul. J'ai entendu un clignotement qui venait de mon oreillette.</p><p>Free : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?</p><p>Père de Free : L'as-tu trouvé ?</p><p>Free : Oui.</p><p>Père de Free : Et l'as-tu déjà attrapé ?</p><p>Free : Il ne se doute de rien.</p><p>Père de Free : Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.</p><p>Free soupira : J'essaie qu'il me fasse confiance, comme ça, ce sera plus facile après.</p><p>Père de Free : Ou tu peux nous l'emmener pendant son sommeil.</p><p>Free : Je verrai.</p><p>Père de Free : N'oublie pas ta mission !</p><p>Free : Quoi que tu dises.</p><p>Je raccrochai aussi vite que je le pus. Je n'avais pas envie de continuer à parler avec lui. Une partie de moi voulait que mon père soit fier de moi mais l'autre, je ne sais pas très bien. Mon esprit est attiré par le garçon. </p><p>Lui : Hé! Tu viens ou pas?!</p><p>Free : De quoi ?!</p><p>Lui : Tu vas rester planter dans le couloir ou tu viens dormir ?!</p><p>Free : J'arrive !</p><p>Je me dépêchai à le rejoindre. J'arrivai dans une pièce qui faisait office de chambre. Le garçon était déjà couché sur un lit.</p><p>Lui : En fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom.</p><p>Free : Toi non plus.</p><p>Lui : Dis-le tien en premier.</p><p>Free : Pourquoi ?</p><p>Lui : Je ne sais pas, je ne fais pas confiance aux étrangers, c'est tout.</p><p>Free : Je m'appelle Free De La Hoya, mais appelle-moi Free.</p><p>Lui hocha la tête : Appelle-moi Lui.</p><p>Free : Et ton nom de famille ?</p><p>Lui : ça ne te concerne pas.</p><p>Free : Eh bien, comme tu veux mais tu sais ? Je ne fais pas confiance non plus aux étrangers.</p><p>Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai commencé à sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne ris jamais.</p><p>Lui : Voilà un point en commun que nous avons déjà.</p><p>Free : Et alors ? C'est quoi ?</p><p>Lui : Shirosagi.</p><p>Free : C'est un très beau nom, comme ton prénom.</p><p>Lui : Hm, merci je suppose.</p><p>Il ne dit plus rien après et je m'avançai vers un tas de couvertures sur le sol. Je vais avoir des crampes, je le sens. Mais quelque chose m'a sauvé de ça.</p><p>Lui : Tu peux venir dormir avec moi.</p><p>Je le vis détourner le regard, sûrement qu'il était gêné. Mais si ça peut me rapprocher de lui, autant le faire. Il n'y a que des avantages. Je m'installai donc à côté de lui, Il était dos à moi.</p><p>Je l'observai pour le voir un peu frissonner légèrement. ça m'intriguait car moi, je commençais sérieusement à avoir froid. Je touchai sa peau qui était froide. Attendez, ce type n'est pas humain, et là je me dis que, c'est vrai, c'est un hybride. Il n'est pas exactement comme les humains purs.</p><p>Il se retourna vers moi et me regarda.</p><p>Lui : Tu as froid ?</p><p>Free en frissonnant un peu : N-Non pourquoi ?</p><p>Lui s'approcha de moi et me donna la partie de ma couverture qu'il avait.</p><p>PDV : Externe (oui, j'en ai un peu marre de faire le point de vue de Free Xd)</p><p>Free refusa son offre et lui rendit la couverture. Lui n'accepta pas non plus et ils commencèrent à faire une bataille pour savoir qui aura la couverture.</p><p>Au final, Lui garda son côté de la couverture.</p><p>Lui : Si tu es gelé, ne viens pas te plaindre.</p><p>Free : Je ne le serai pas. Je peux résister au froid.</p><p>Lui se moqua : Hahahaha ! Eh bien, eh bien, c'est ce que j'ai vu !</p><p>Free : Je ne plaisante pas !</p><p>Lui : Hé haha, tu prends trop tout au sérieux, tu sais ?</p><p>Free : Je suis toujours sérieux.</p><p>Lui : Bien, je ne sais pas. Mais nous n'aurons pas le temps de discuter plus, car demain, nous allons chacun suivre notre propre chemin.</p><p>Free : Tu veux dire que tu me quitteras ?</p><p>Lui : Ha! Déçu ?</p><p>Free : Je vais être honnête, oui. Je me doute que tu n'as pas confiance en moi mais j'aimerais rester plus longtemps en ta présence.</p><p>Lui : Je ne te connais pas assez. Et je ne sais pas ce que je devrais ressentir si je te faisais confiance.</p><p>Free : Nous pouvons nous découvrir l'un l'autre en passant du temps ensemble, qu'en dis-tu ? Et, je ne sais pas comment tu devrais te sentir.</p><p>Lui : Raaah, nous verrons tout cela demain. Je veux dormir maintenant.</p><p>Free : Bien.</p><p>Le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'endormit, laissant le blond dans ses pensées.</p><p>Free pense : Je veux qu'il me fasse confiance, comme ça, j'aurai plus facile pour le ramener au laboratoire. Mon père va enfin comprendre que je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je ne suis pas faible et que je peux tout faire.</p><p>Le "golden boy" regarda le garçon allongé sur le lit et qui avait les yeux fermés et qui dormait paisiblement. </p><p>Free pense : Pourtant, j'ai toujours cette sensation que ce que je fais est mauvais. Ce garçon ne mérite peut-être pas tout ça. Il n'a rien fait de mal, à part peut-être, être mal né. </p><p>Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne devait pas penser aux sentiments qu'il commençait à avoir pour le garçon. Ce qu'il cherche, c'est la victoire. La fierté qu'il cherche. Il ne peut pas décevoir son père à cause d'un garçon inconnu. </p><p>Il s'endormit aussi.</p><p>Le lendemain, il se réveilla à cause du soleil qui lui tapait en plein dans le visage. Il gémit en se réveillant et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne à coté de lui. Il se leva brusquement et commença à chercher le garçon partout dans la maison. Mais il vit qu'elle était vide, le garçon n'était plus dans la maison, en ce moment.</p><p>Free : Merde.</p><p>Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et courut vite vers l'entrée. Il regarda et vit Lui qui avait un panier avec des poissons dedans. </p><p>Lui : J'ai été pêché pour nous manger, ça te va ?</p><p>Free : Euh oui, je suppose.</p><p>PDV : Free</p><p>La maison était abandonnée, donc Lui a allumé un feu pour cuire le poisson. Il a tout cuisiné, sans mon aide et nous avons mangé.</p><p>Free : Hm, c'est délicieux, bien mieux que ce que mon père me donne.</p><p>Lui s'arrêta de manger et me regarda. Oh merde, sérieux, pourquoi j'ai dis ça à haute voix!?</p><p>Lui : Que veux-tu dire exactement ?</p><p>Free : Eh bien,  quand je vivais avec mon père, on mangeait aussi du poisson, mais c'était dégelasse. </p><p>Lui acquiesça même si je voyais qu'il ne me croyait pas. Il se leva après avoir terminé et sortit.</p><p>Je l'accompagnai et nous nous enfonçâmes encore plus dans la forêt. Combien elle mesure, sérieusement. Elle est énorme. </p><p>PDV : Externe</p><p>Free et Lui marchèrent pendant longtemps, jusqu'à arriver à une cascade, il y avait des animaux qui étaient aux bords et qui buvaient. Dès que les deux garçons sont apparus, ils ont disparu dans la forêt.</p><p>Le dragon blanc commença à se déshabiller pour se baigner car il trouvait qu'il sentait mauvais. </p><p>Free était un peu septique vis à vis de cette méthode. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, et devant un autre garçon aussi. Il sentit ces joues brûler quand le garçon devant lui était nu. Le garçon aux yeux violets n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper de lui pendant qu'il entrait dans l'eau.</p><p>Free vit que des choses apparaissaient sur le corps de Lui. Comme dans son dos par exemple, il y avait une trace de nageoire dorsale. C'était bizarre pour lui de voir la vraie forme hybride du garçon, même si ce n'était pas sûr que ce soit sa forme maximale.</p><p>Dès que le garçon sortit de l'eau, les marques disparaissaient. Le blond pensa que sa forme hybride ne marchait qu'en présence de son lieu de vie, l'eau. Le garçon s'essuya et se rhabilla et quitta le champ de vision du blond. Le propriétaire de Fafnir se précipita pour rattraper celui de Luinor.</p><p>Quand il fut à son niveau, Free lui demanda où il allait, ce à quoi Lui lui répondit, "Je ne sais pas. Peut-être simplement à la maison, idiot." Le bleu a roulé les yeux en disant cela. </p><p>"Mais ce n'est pas prudent de rester toujours au même endroit. C'est comme ça qu'ils nous retrouverons, non ?" dit le blond.</p><p>"C'est vrai. J'ai déjà eu ça, oui."</p><p>Ils s'arrêtèrent et le bleu regarda le jaune.</p><p>Lui : Nous devons nous séparer, c'est plus prudent.</p><p>Free : Hein ? Pourquoi ? On est toujours mieux à deux que tout seul.</p><p>Lui : Pourquoi, Free ?</p><p>Free : Que dis-tu ?</p><p>Lui : Pourquoi veux-tu rester avec moi ? Pourquoi veux-tu retarder autant les choses alors que tu pourrais en finir ici et tout de suite.</p><p>Free, d'une voix innocente : Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.</p><p>Lui fouilla dans ces poches et montra une seringue avec une aiguille et bien sûr, avec le produit dedans. Free ouvrit grand les yeux, de surprise.</p><p>Free : Où as-tu eu ça ?!</p><p>Lui : Sur toi. Tu dormais encore, tu te souviens?</p><p>Free : Et merde...</p><p>Lui : Je sais pourquoi tu es venu, tu n'as donc pas besoin de me le dire.  </p><p>Free : Et pourquoi à ton avis ?</p><p>Lui : Tu es venu pour me tromper et m'amener à ce laboratoire, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>Free voyait que le garçon souffrait, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.</p><p>Lui : J'ai, depuis le début, douté de toi. Es-tu si stupide ou pensais-tu que J'ETAIS stupide? Tu crois que je ferais confiance à un inconnu comme ça, d'un coup ?! Un garçon, suivant deux soldats, qui ne sont même pas des ennemis à ses yeux, je l'avais vu en toi. Tu ne les considérais pas des menaces, pour toi, c'était des alliés. Et puis, une oreillette, une communication externe. Tu ne trouves pas tout ça étrange par hasard ?</p><p>Free : Alors pourquoi tu m'as accepté si tu savais qui j'étais depuis le début ?</p><p>Lui : J'ai pensé...</p><p>Le blond attendait la réponse, voyant Lui qui baissait la tête et serrait les dents.</p><p>Lui : J'ai pensé que tu n'étais pas comme les autres. Tu étais différent, que je pouvais te faire confiance. Mais...Mon intuition, pour la première fois, est fausse. Je ne peux pas rester et vivre comme ça avec toi ! à un moment à l'autre, tu m'injecteras ce maudit produit ou tu feras en sorte de me paralyser !!!</p><p>Free ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Il sait qu'il a des sentiments pour lui, mais savoir lequel. Il sait qu'il n'est pas en colère contre lui. Il n'a pas de dégoût. Il n'a pas peur. être triste, peut-être. Ce garçon n'avait pas eu une vie facile et celle-ci ne l'est toujours pas. Il pourrait ressentir de la joie quand il est avec lui. Mais ça, il peut le ressentir avec d'autres choses. (Je viens de faire pour l'instant les émotions de "Vice Versa" XD).</p><p>Après le sentiment de l'amour lui apparut, il sait qu'il en a pour sa famille, même son père. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le même amour qu'avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas à proche à vous. Ce garçon, peut-être à peine rencontrer, lui faisait déjà effet. Il ressentait de la chaleur, il aimait tout de lui. ça ne lui dérangeait pas que Lui soit un hybride. </p><p>Free : Et donc, tu ne me feras plus confiance, c'est ça ?</p><p>Lui : Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Tu me mens depuis le début ! Je ne peux pas compter sur toi.</p><p>Free : Je...</p><p>Le golden boy était à court de mots, que devait-il dire. Puis des bruits se firent entendre. Des voitures, des camionnettes et un hélicoptère. Ils encerclaient Lui et Free. Un adulte aux cheveux blonds descendit et approcha les deux garçons. C'était le père de Free.</p><p>Père de Free/ Chef : Eh bien, eh bien, tu as bien réussi ta mission, mon fils.</p><p>Free : Père...Comment saviez-vous où nous-?</p><p>Chef : Ton oreillette, nous pouvions la localiser.</p><p>Des hommes s'approchèrent de Lui avec des batons électrifiés. </p><p>Chef : Allez, finissons-en. Nous sommes en retard.</p><p>Quand le bâton allait atteindre Lui, Free cria, "Non!" et courut et attrapa Lui par le poignet. Le dragon blanc lui demanda, "Que fais-tu ?". Il ne reçut pas de réponse et se laissa emporter par son conjoint. </p><p>Chef : Free! Que fais-tu ?!</p><p>Free ne répondit pas et s'enfuit de là avec Lui, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Le blond a évidemment retiré l'oreillette. </p><p>Chef : Free!!! Reviens ici ! C'est un ordre!!</p><p>Ils étaient trop loin, maintenant.</p><p>Homme : Monsieur...?</p><p>Chef le prit par le col et lui cria dessus : Qu'attendez-vous pour les rattraper, hein?! </p><p>Homme : Euh, oui oui !!!</p><p>Le père de Free lâcha l'homme et celui-ci courut à toute vitesse en ordonnant aux autres de se dépêcher.</p><p>Chef : Tu ne peux pas fuir éternellement, fils.</p><p>DU COTE DE FREE ET LUI</p><p>Free vient de lâcher le poignet du bleu, une fois qu'il a vu qu'ils n'étaient plus suivit. Lui le regarda dans les yeux et essayait de détecter ce que ressentait le blond. Voir ce qu'il avait en tête.</p><p>Lui : Pourquoi ?</p><p>Free : C'est drôle que tu me poses ça, tu sais ?</p><p>Lui secoua la tête : Non, tu pouvais me laisser à leurs mercies, mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? Tu es rempli d'énigmes que je n'arrive pas toujours à comprendre. </p><p>Free : Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. C'était une sorte de réflexe, venant de mon intuition</p><p>Lui : Tu es bizarre.</p><p>Free en rigolant : Ne l'es-tu pas aussi ?</p><p>Lui : tais-toi ! C'est vraiment sérieux ! Nous ne devons plus être ensemble ! Tu l'as bien vu, c'est à cause de toi si ils nous ont trouvé !</p><p>Free : Je ne le savais pas !</p><p>Lui : Peu importe si tu le savais ou non! Pour toi, tout ça n'a aucune importance, hein ?!</p><p>Free : Que dis-tu ?</p><p>Lui : Tu n'es pas comme moi. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont me faire une fois attrapé. </p><p>Free : Détrompe-toi, je le sais ! J'ai déjà vu ce qu'il faisait à d'autres hybrides !</p><p>Lui : Et pourquoi veux-tu que ça arrive encore ? Leurs expérience ne servent qu'à tuer les hybrides !</p><p>Free : Je le sais mais je ne suis pas chef de l'organisation et je ne peux donc pas les arrêter.</p><p>Lui : Bien sûr, celui qui ne veut pas, ne peut pas le faire. C'est tout à fait logique.</p><p>Free : Ce n'est pas ça!</p><p>Lui : Alors qu'est-ce ? </p><p>Free : Je veux t'aider, crois-moi ! Mais je ne sais pas comment faire.</p><p>Lui : Alors ne m'aides pas. </p><p>Ils entendirent encore les véhicules roulés à toute vitesse sur le sol.</p><p>Lui : Ils nous traquent, et ils le feront jusqu'au temps où ils auront ce qu'ils veulent. </p><p>Free : Je ne les laisserai pas faire.</p><p>Lui ne répondit pas et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Free ouvrit plus grand les yeux, en voyant la lame d'un couteau. Il entendit Lui dire, "Je dois en finir...". Avait-il l'intention de se suicider ? Free ne voulait pas ça mais Lui si. Il voulait mettre fin à toute cette souffrance. Il n'y avait rien dans ce monde qui lui permettait de vouloir rester en vie.</p><p>Le blond n'était pas assez vite pour empêcher la lame d'entrer dans le ventre de Lui. Le dragon blanc laissa couler des larmes de douleur et il perdait beaucoup de sang. </p><p>A ce moment-là, l'équipe du père de Free arriva. Ils sortirent et virent le garçon bleu sur le sol, ne donnant plus de signe de vie. Le dragon d'or laissa une larme couler, en pensant à la "mort" de son ami.</p><p>Le père de Free alla à côté de son fils : Nous avons un compte à régler, Free.</p><p>Free baissa la tête et vit un homme aller près du corps de garçon pour toucher son cou. </p><p>Homme : Chef...Il...</p><p>Chef : ???</p><p>L'homme tourne sa tête pour croiser le regard de l'autre : Il est encore vivant...</p><p>Free ouvrit grand les yeux et alla directement près de Lui pour vérifier. En effet, c'était très faible et il ne restait que très peu de temps pour encore sauver le garçon aux cheveux bleus clairs.</p><p>Free : Il faut vite le sauver !</p><p>Chef : Tiens-tu vraiment à lui ?</p><p>Free : Oui...</p><p>Chef : Alors faisons un marché.</p><p>Free le regarda d'un air interrogateur.</p><p>Chef : Nous allons le soigner, si et seulement si, après qu'il soit guéri, il sera soumis à nos tests. J'ai envie de dire tant pis si il meurt. Que veux-tu ? Vivre sans lui ou avec lui ?</p><p>Free : Avec lui.</p><p>Chef : Donc tu es d'accord pour qu'il soit-</p><p>Free : Oui, allez-y.</p><p>Chef : Bien.</p><p>Son père cria à tout les hommes de prendre le garçon et de le soigner rapidement. Tout s'est passé vite, Lui a été incarcéré à un hôpital d'urgence, spécialisé pour hybride.</p><p>Saut de temps~ </p><p>Free était à côté du lit, en train de regarder Lui. Sa respiration était devenue stable mais il lui fallait sûrement encore du repos avant de se réveiller. Il avait des bandages blancs sur sa blessure au ventre. Son visage avait l'air assez paisible et cela plaisait à Free.</p><p>La porte s'ouvrit et son père entra. Free ne tourna même pas la tête, il ne se faisait pas d'inquiétude sur ce qui pourrait lui arriver, car il sait que son père ne lui veut pas de mal. Leur relation entre eux deux était particulière. Pour des personnes qui pourraient les voir pour la première fois en train de parler, elles pourraient penser qu'ils ne font que s'insulter, ou essayer de rabaisser l'autre. Mais c'est juste leur façon de se montrer leurs affections de famille.</p><p>Père de Free : Tu t'inquiètes trop pour ce gamin.</p><p>Free : Je suppose.</p><p>Père de Free : As-tu perdu ta langue ? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup.</p><p>Free, avec sarcasme : Oh, wow, ça surprend vraiment.</p><p>Père de Free : Es-tu en colère ?</p><p>Free secoua la tête : Non, je suis frustré, c'est tout.</p><p>Père de Free : Et en quoi ?</p><p>Free : ça ne t'intéresse pas.</p><p>Père de Free : Et pourquoi ? Je peux quand même savoir ce que ressens mon fils, non ?</p><p>Free : Dis-moi un peu, ce que c'est que le sentiment de l'amour. Que doit-on ressentir ?</p><p>Père de Free, en pensant à sa femme : Oh, eh bien, quand je suis tombé amoureux de ta mère, je la trouvais séduisante. Elle me réchauffait à chaque fois que je la voyais. Je me noyais dans ses yeux. Je vois encore son beau sourire. Je sens, son odeur, elle sentait la rose. à chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas avec moi, je m'inquiétais pour elle. J'aurais tout fait pour elle, jusqu'à même traverser l'océan si il le fallait. Et aussi-</p><p>Free : c'est bon maintenant. Je vois ce que c'est.</p><p>Père de Free : Et pourquoi m'as-tu demandé ça ?</p><p>Free : Rien de spécial.</p><p>Père de Free : D'accord, dis-moi quand ton ami sera réveiller.</p><p>Il sortit de la salle et laissa Free seul.</p><p>Le blond commençait enfin à identifier ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour le garçon allongé devant lui. Mais une question lui reste toujours à l'esprit. Est-ce vraiment de l'amour qu'il ressent pour Lui ? </p><p>Il a dû attendre encore quelques heures et même toute la nuit, pour enfin avoir un mouvement du dragon blanc. Le blond s'était réveillé en sentant son oreiller bouger, qui était en fait la main de Lui.</p><p>Il vit Lui ouvrir un peu les yeux et reprendre sa main vers son ventre, auquel il sentait un picotement. </p><p>Free : Lui...</p><p>Lui tourna la tête vers Free : Pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ?</p><p>Free : Je n'allais pas te laisser te tuer comme ça.</p><p>Lui : Pourquoi n'arrive-je pas à te comprendre ?</p><p>Free haussa les épaules : De quoi ? Sois plus clair enfin !</p><p>Lui : Tu es un ennemi, puis tu me sauves. Qui es-tu vraiment ? Quel est ton but ?</p><p>Free baissa la tête : C'est vrai qu'au début, j'étais ton ennemi. Je ne te connaissais pas encore, je n'avais que ma mission en tête. Mais ça a changé quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai commencé à...tomber amoureux, si c'est bien cela. </p><p>Free le regarda droit dans les yeux pour voir le garçon confus.</p><p>Lui : Tu...m'aimes ? Je n'y crois pas.</p><p>Free : Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Ne l'ai-je déjà pas assez fait ?</p><p>Lui : Si, tu l'as déjà assez fait mais ça m'étonnerais que quelqu'un m'aimerait.</p><p>Free : Pourquoi rejettes-tu l'amour ?</p><p>Lui : L'amour, hein. à part, quand j'étais petit, je n'en ai jamais reçu. Je n'ai plus l'habitude d'en recevoir des autres et je n'en veux plus.</p><p>Free : Tu ne peux t'en passer indéfiniment.</p><p>Lui : Je le ferai. Que m'apportera ce fameux amour ? Qu'est-ce que cela m'apportera, hein ?</p><p>Free : Je...Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Cet amour dont tu parles est nouveau pour moi aussi. Je sais que c'est fou tout ça, mais je sais que ce sentiment est très important et que je l'ai pour toi.</p><p>Lui : Tu dis n'importe quoi, on se connait à peine.</p><p>Free : Et alors ? ça n'a pas d'importance qu'on ne se connaisse que depuis peu de temps. Ce n'est pas le temps qui fait l'émotion, mais le sentiment en lui-même.</p><p>Lui : Wow, on dirait vraiment que j'ai un spécialiste à côté de moi.</p><p>Free : Le suis-je ? Non, je ne suis pas ça.</p><p>Lui : Peu importe. Je ne peux pas te rendre la pareil.</p><p>Free : Je comprends mais je ne lâcherai rien. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et je ne me trompe jamais.</p><p>Lui, en regardant le plafond : Hmm, parlons d'autre chose. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?</p><p>Free : Tu vas être incarcéré au laboratoire.</p><p>Lui serra ses dents : Je préfère encore crever.</p><p>Free : Mais je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. Tant que je serai en vie, tu ne seras pas tué.</p><p>Lui regarda dans la pièce et trouva quelque chose de pointu à côté de lui. Free le vit aussi et avant que Lui ne l'atteigne, Free avait sauté et avait éloigné la pointe. Il était maintenant sur Lui et leurs visages s'étaient approchés l'un de l'autre. Lui ouvrit plus grand les yeux et grimaça. Le blond se rendit compte qu'il était appuyé sur l'abdomen du garçon en face de lui, alors il se retira. Mais avant qu'il ne le fasse, le dragon blanc l'avait attrapé par le bras pour ne pas qu'il parte tout de suite.</p><p>Free lui demanda ce qu'il y avait et pourquoi il avait fait ce geste. </p><p>"Promets-moi..." commença Lui en laissant quelques larmes, "Que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber, que tu resteras avec moi." </p><p>"Que veux-tu dire ?" lui demanda Free. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que voulait dire ses paroles. Il se rendait bien compte que Lui risquait de mourir pendant l'opération. Le produit rendait fou les hybrides. C'était le résultat des laboratoires. Et quand quelqu'un était fou, il fallait l'abattre. Combien de personnes a-t-il vu se faire tuer ? Il ne les compte plus depuis longtemps. Il aime ce garçon mais il sait qu'il a fait un marché avec son père. </p><p>"Peut-être que je vais mourir là-bas, ou pas. Je ne pense pas que je vais mourir du produit, je vais simplement perdre ma raison à cause de ça, je le sais. Mais, je pense qu'il y a un moyen de ne pas avoir de sequels de cette épreuve." dit Lui en regardant le blond dans les yeux. Puis il s'approcha de son visage pour frôler les lèvres de l'autre, "Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?" Le blond hocha la tête, "Alors voilà l'antidote." Il s'approcha encore de quelques millimètres jusqu'à sceller leurs lèvres ensemble. Free passa ses mains sur les joues du bleu pour l'embrasser plus profondément. Après, Lui s'écarta et lui dit, "Donne-moi ton soutien grâce à ce sentiment que tu appelles amour, et peut-être, nous pourrions rester ensemble toi et moi."</p><p>Les deux se regardaient dans les yeux pendant toute cette discussion. C'était dommage qu'il y ait encore un problème à résoudre, avant peut-être de pouvoir être enfin heureux ensemble.</p><p>"Je serai là, toujours pour toi." dit Free, "Je ne te laisserai pas mourir à cause de mon père."</p><p>"Tu penses que ton père accepteras que je reste en vie ? Il n'arrêtera pas ses expériences tant que je ne serai pas mort."</p><p>"Je le ferai changer d'avis. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça."</p><p>La porte s'ouvrit, révélant le père de Free. Celui-ci était surpris de voir leurs positions. Free était sur Lui. Oui, cela lui a semblé très bizarre.</p><p>Père de Free : Que se passe-t-il ?</p><p>Free : Oh père, je ne pensais pas que vous alliez revenir aussi vite. </p><p>Père de Free : Aussi vite, tu n'as toujours pas appris la notion de l'heure, hein ? La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, c'était hier.</p><p>Free : Um, je ne m'en souvenais plus.</p><p>Le père de Free soupira : Bien, maintenant que ton ami est réveillé, nous pouvons commencer.</p><p>Free : Il est encore blessé, je te signale.</p><p>Père de Free : Peu importe si il est blessé ou pas, ça ne changera pas dans notre expérience.</p><p>Free : Si, dans une expérience, il ne faut pas faire varier plusieurs paramètres à la fois aussi non, ça rate.</p><p>Père de Free : Un état blessé ne change rien à la constitution de son corps. </p><p>Free : Ok ok, si tu le dis. Mais que va-t-il vraiment lui arriver ? Sera-t-il tué ?</p><p>Père de Free : Voyons, fils. Il ne mourra pas, hehe. </p><p>Free : Si il le fait, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !</p><p>Free était déjà debout pour parler avec son père. Lui essaya de se lever avec un peu de difficulté. Le blond le vit et l'aida à rester en place.</p><p>Père de Free : Allez, arrêtons de perdre du temps. Nous devons immédiatement aller au labo.</p><p>Lui regarda Free et Free le regarda.</p><p>Free : Tout ira bien.</p><p>Lui baissa les yeux : Je ne sais pas.</p><p>Free sourit : Je le sais. Tu seras avec moi plus tard. Je le vois clairement.</p><p>Lui : Tu es voyant maintenant ?</p><p>Free sourit : Je ne sais pas. Qu'en dis-tu ?</p><p>Lui : Aucune idée.</p><p>Père de Free : Bon, bref de bavardages</p><p>Ils quittèrent l'hôpital et allèrent au laboratoire, au moyen de l'avion. Lui regardait par la fenêtre pendant tout le trajet, en pensant à ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Free, pour sa part, dormait, n'étonnant personne.</p><p>Le père de Free soupira : Il ne fait que dormir, il est désespérant. </p><p>Quelques heures plus tard, ils entrèrent dans un immense laboratoire, rempli de scientifiques avec des tablettes et des machines. Il y avait un ou deux hybrides qui étaient déjà en pleines expériences. Ceux-ci souffraient et Lui sentit un frissonnement dans son dos à cause de voir des semblables souffrirent ainsi. </p><p>Il regarda Free, qui ne semblait pas touché par toute cette situation. Ils quittèrent la salle pour être dans une salle plus isolée. Il y avait même des aquariums gigantesques pour accueillir des espèces de requins, de poissons, enfin des animaux marins. </p><p>Des scientifiques virent le chef et les deux garçons.</p><p>Scientifique : Oh monsieur! Vous voilà enfin ! Avez-vous le sujet ?</p><p>Chef : Oui oui, il est là.</p><p>Le père de Free amena Lui devant pour être examiner par les scientifiques. Ils ont mesuré sa taille, qui étonnement, était petite. Son poids aussi. Un des hommes hésitait même à le prendre comme sujet d'expérience, vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air en bonne forme.</p><p>"Hum, qu'en dis-tu ?" demanda un scientifique à un de ses collègues. Il lui montra les résultats sur sa tablette. L'autre lui répondit, "Le garçon n'a pas l'air d'avoir une bonne croissance." "Je pense et penses-tu que cela aura un impact sur le résultats de nos expériences?" L'autre haussa les épaules, "Essayons et au pire, il sera mort. Ce ne sera pas nouveau." "Ouais, faisons cela."</p><p>Fee refusa catégoriquement de laisser son "copain" non officiel de se faire tuer. Il approcha son père qui écoutait la conversation et lui donna un coup dans le bras pour se faire remarquer.</p><p>Chef : Aie, Free! Que se passe-t-il ?</p><p>Free : Fais en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien!</p><p>Chef : Il ne lui arrivera rien, enfin, ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider. C'est aux scientifiques.</p><p>Free : c'est toi qui les dirige !</p><p>Chef : Si ses hommes veulent faire leur travail, laisse-les faire.</p><p>Free : Je ne les laisserai pas tuer celui que j'aime!!!</p><p>Chef : Mais regarde-toi, es-tu devenu gay !?</p><p>Free : Je l'ai toujours été, et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai refusé toute les demandes des filles !</p><p>Chef : Eh bien, gay ou pas, ton "petit ami" y passera.</p><p>Free : Tu n'as pas intérêt !</p><p>Scientifique : Monsieur, nous allons commencer.</p><p>Chef : Bien, allez-y. Je veux voir ce que ça donnes. Si vos théories sont exactes.</p><p>Ils placèrent l'hybride dans une grande cage en verre de plusieurs mètres et fermée de tout les côtés. De première vue, Lui pensait qu'ils voulaient le faire mourir d'air mais ce n'était pas le cas. Des gros cables reliés à la cage furent déclenchés pour verser des tonnes d'eau. Cela surpris Lui qui ce le prit de plein fouet. Il montait au niveau de l'eau mais il y avait une limite. </p><p>Il n'y avait plus vraiment d'air et d'un moment à l'autre, il se retrouva complètement dans l'eau, sans oxygène. </p><p>Free : Vous allez le noyer !!</p><p>Chef : C'est le test pour avoir si il sait vivre dans l'eau sans avoir besoin d'oxygène.</p><p>Free : Ce n'est pas un requin à cent pour cent, vous allez le tuer !</p><p>Scientifique : monsieur, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'étouffe. </p><p>Le chef alla près de la vitre et regarda. Le garçon devenait de plus en plus faible et les bulles d'air dans sa bouche ne se formaient plus au bout d'un moment. Son corps ne bougea plus. </p><p>Scientifique 5 : Il est mort.</p><p>Chef : C'était un mauvais sujet d'expérience. Nous aurions dû le laisser atteindre sa forme adulte. ça aurait peut-être été mieux.</p><p>Mais...Quelque chose surpris tout le monde, à part Free. </p><p>Les caractéristiques des requins commençaient à apparaitre sur le corps de Lui. La nageoire dorsale que Free avait vu quand Lui s'était baigné. Des lignes sur le côté se montrèrent et le dragon blanc ouvrit un peu les yeux.</p><p>Free : Il est vivant !</p><p>Scientifique : Incroyable !</p><p>Scientifique 8 : Voilà quelque chose de tout à fait extraordinaire !!!</p><p>Free alla près de la vitre, à côté de son père, pour admirer ce qui se passait. Son "petit ami non officiel" était encore vivant.</p><p>Free : Vous avez ce que vous avez, maintenant ressortez le.</p><p>Scientifique : c'est ce que nous pensons faire, nous allons donc faire des calculs sur ses nouvelles compétences qu'il a acquise sous l'eau.</p><p>Scientifique 9 : Tout les autres hybrides avaient été tué sur cette expérience mais ce goose a passé haut la main.</p><p>Il retirèrent toute l'eau et le niveau baissa, jusqu'au temps que Lui ait pieds. Free fut par contre surpris que les marques ne partaient pas encore. </p><p>Lui sortit et les scientifiques l'ont immédiatement examiné. Et ils lui ont donné une serviette pour s'essuyer, mais mauvaise idée, les marques ont disparues après cela. </p><p>Scientifique 57 : On dirait bien que son côté hybride ne marche que sous l'eau, hm, intéressant. </p><p>Free, en aidant Lui à s'essuyer les cheveux : Maintenant, que devez-vous faire de plus !?</p><p>Scientifique : Des tests avec son sang.</p><p>Free : Et le truc qui rend fou ?</p><p>Scientifique : Le truc qui rend fou ? Ah oui, ce truc là ! Eh bien, oui, il va passer ce test aussi.</p><p>Free : Pourquoi voulez-vous autant tué les hybrides ?! N'avez-vous donc aucun cœur ?!</p><p>Scientifique : Dis donc, jeune homme. Je peux aussi te poser la question. Depuis quand en as-tu un ? Tu n'as jamais éprouvé d'émotions envers quiconque et voilà que maintenant, tu as de la pitié pour ce jeune garçon. Tu es bien illogique. </p><p>Free : Je n'ai pas de la pitié pour lui, je l'aime !</p><p>Scientifique : De l'amour, hein. ça ne changera pas son destin.</p><p>Free : Vous n'êtes pas voyant.</p><p>Scientifique : Et l'es-tu ?</p><p>Free : J'ai reçu beaucoup de formations dans tous les domaines à part celui des sentiments, et je peux vous dire que la voyance est quelque chose d'intéressant.</p><p>Scientifique : Donc tu dis que le garçon va survivre ?</p><p>Free : Il le fera, et si ce n'est pas physique, il restera toujours dans mon cœur. </p><p>Scientifique : Que des belles paroles venant du fils du chef, mais à quoi cela servira-t-il ? Tu as bien vu avec ta mère, elle est morte. Et celui que tu aimes subira le même sort.</p><p>Free : Je ne le permettrai pas. Si il meurt, je me tuerai aussi.</p><p>Cela surprit tout le monde dans la pièce, enfin, tous ceux qui ont entendu ses paroles. Aucun de voulait que le blond meurt. Si son père devait mourir, il était chargé de reprendre l'affaire familiale à sa place. Même Lui, il ne pensait pas que les sentiments du blond allait aussi loin pour lui.</p><p>Chef : Ne sois pas stupide, Free. Il y a plein d'autre garçon sur notre planète.</p><p>Free : Pas d'autres comme lui, je le sais. Père, souviens-toi de maman, tu l'as dit toi-même, aucune autre femme ne pourrait la remplacer, eh bien, c'est pareil ici aussi. </p><p>Chef : Je...C'est vrai mais...</p><p>Free : Tu dois me comprendre, je l'aime et je veux qu'il reste en vie pour que je continue à avoir ce bonheur que j'ai tant recherché avant. </p><p>Chef : Et, t'aime-t-il aussi ? C'est une autre affaire.</p><p>Free regarda celui à côté de lui, qui tourna sa tête aussi pour le voir. Lui lui sourit simplement et hocha la tête.</p><p>Free : Il le fait aussi.</p><p>Chef : D'accord, nous allons faire quelque chose. Ton petit ami va passer les derniers tests, et si il survit, il sera libéré et pourra rester avec toi. Marché conclu ?</p><p>Free : Oui.</p><p>Chef : Bien. Eh bien, continuons ce que nous étions en train de faire.</p><p>Ils firent des prises de sang, pour voir comment sont ses gênes de requin mélanger à ceux de l'hommes. Et puis, pour finir, un des employés prit une aiguille avec le produit dedans. </p><p>Ils ont attaché Lui car le produit engendrait souvent que, beaucoup des testés se débattaient à cause de la rage qui les envahissaient. </p><p>Agent : Prêt à l'injection du produit X.</p><p>Agent 4 : Le patient est prêt et maintenu.</p><p>Scientifique : Nous verrons si ce patient-ci va savoir survivre et ne pas perdre la raison.</p><p>Le produit s'écoula doucement dans le corps du jeune garçon, pénétrant dans son sang. Et la substance alla directement dans le cerveau pour atteindre les neurones et le système nerveux. </p><p>Lui ne pouvait pas supporter ce que le produit X lui faisait. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il perdait le contrôle. Les cordes attachés à ses poignets augmentaient la rage et la colère qui l'envahissait. Que pouvait-il faire ? Peut-être qu'un miracle surgisse.</p><p>Free, de son côté, ne pouvait pas accepter ce spectacle. Il a donc couru vers lui et l'a délié, même si son père et les autres lui ont dit de ne surtout pas faire ça. Puisque maintenant, le garçon n'était pas lui-même. Tout pouvait arriver. Ils l'avaient attaché car si il devenait fou, ils pourraient l'arrêter (puisqu'il ne pouvait aller nulle part).</p><p>Le blond regarda les yeux de son copain. C'était rempli de chaos, plusieurs couleurs. (Ce sont les couleurs de quand Luinor apparait. Hum, enfin, regardez la photo de mon profil. Et puis non, je vous mets une photo de mon clavier Haha).</p><p>"Hé, Lui, écoute-moi" dit Free en essayant de calmer le petit        <br/>"Hé, Lui, écoute-moi" dit Free en essayant de calmer le petit. Il entendit son père lui dire de reculer car ils allaient abattre le garçon aux cheveux bleus clairs. Celui concerné n'était plus le même et ne reconnaissait pas Free, lui disant très clairement de le laisser ou il le tuerait. Le blond fut bien sûr surprit mais essaya tout de même de faire revenir son petit ami à la normale. "écoutez-moi, Lui. Combats ce poison qu'ils t'ont injecté. Je sais que mon vrai Lui est toujours à l'intérieur de toi, tout au fond de ton cœur."</p><p>"Ton Lui n'existe plus. Je suis Luinor." dit le garçon avec une voix déformée et plus grave. "Si tu ne t'écartes pas, je te tuerai en te montrant ton pire cauchemar!"</p><p>"Non! Lui est toujours en vie!"</p><p>"Tu persistes, stupide humain. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre de ce qu'il va arriver." dit Luinor en tirant une lame d'où on ne sait où. "Bien, dis au revoir à ton précieux papa haha!"</p><p>"Hé!" cria le père de Free en allant tout près. "Mon fils ne va pas mourir à cause d'un esprit démon! Nous allons nous débarrassez de toi!"</p><p>"Penses-tu ? HAHAHAHA!!!" dit Luinor en rigolant. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir plein d'agents avec des armes à la main. Prêt à le tuer. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il avait besoin de ce corps pour survivre, c'était après tout le corps de celui qui l'a crée, même si ce n'était pas intensionnel. "Bien, je vais vous laisser, vous tous bandes d'imbéciles". Il frappa la lame au sol et de la fumée commença à l'entourer. </p><p>Les agents appuyèrent sur la détende de leurs armes pour tirer dans l'écran de fumée mais il n'y avait plus personne.</p><p>Scientifique : Oh non, il faut vite le retrouver! </p><p>Chef : Que tout le monde cherche partout ! Il ne doit pas avoir déjà quitter cet endroit!</p><p>Free : Père, je...</p><p>Chef : Chut, nous le retrouverons. Mais si tu le retrouves, essaies de le sauver et si tu y arrives, pars avec lui pour aller vivre ensemble, vous deux, loin des affaires-ci. Il n'a plus rien à nous donner.</p><p>Free : Père....</p><p>Le chef sourit : Allez, vas le sauver. </p><p>Free hocha la tête et partit en courant pour retrouver son petit ami.</p><p>DU COTE DE LUI ET LUINOR</p><p>"HAH" cria Luinor en se tenant la tête, "Arrête d'essayer de me combattre! Je suis plus fort que toi!"</p><p>"Le crois-tu vraiment ?" dit Lui, "Je ne suis pas faible !"</p><p>"Tu es pathétique à aimer un humain! A quoi cela te sert-il, hein ?" demanda Luinor en ne comprenant pas pourquoi Lui a des sentiments pour un faible humain.</p><p>"Aimer, cela nous donne une raison d'exister autre que la destruction et la soif de pouvoir."</p><p>"Etre le plus puissants de tous, c'est avoir le contrôle sur tout le monde et ne pas avoir peur de se faire tuer. Tu l'as bien vu, combien de fois ont-ils essayé de te tuer."</p><p>"Plein de fois..."</p><p>"Exactement! Maintenant que j'ai le contrôle, je saurai nous protéger tout les deux alors laisse-moi faire mon travail."</p><p>"Tu es fou." dit Lui, "Je doute que tu veuilles mon bien, tu veux seulement avoir un corps pour rester en vie et accomplir ce que tu veux."</p><p>"En partie, tu dis la vérité oui. Mais rends-toi bien compte que nous sommes deux côtés de ce corps, qui ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Tu es le côté positif de ce corps et moi le négatif. Mais nous ne pouvons pas vivre l'un sans l'autre et tu le sais. C'est comme la lumière et l'obscurité."</p><p>"Je le sais oui! Mais avant, tu existais sans me gêner !"</p><p>"Eh bien, chacun son tour. Et de toute façon, sache que si tu ne m'écoutes pas, ton cher Free va mourir. Je le tuerai de sang froid et tu verras la scène malheureux haha!"</p><p>"N'ose pas, putain!"</p><p>"Toi aussi, tu as côté sombre mais tu refuses de le laisser te consumer, ce n'est pas drôle. Mais je vais te faire craquer, tu seras aussi maléfique et nous n'aurons plus de problèmes, puisque tu seras de mon avis haha!"</p><p>"Tsk. Essaie donc."</p><p>"Lui!"</p><p>Luinor tourna son visage vers la voix, trouvant Free. </p><p>"Te voilà enfin, humain idiot. J'attendais cette rencontre avec impatience." dit l'esprit démoniaque en souriant sournoisement, "Je vais te tuer de la pire des manières."</p><p>"Tu ne le voudrais pas." dit Free sérieusement. </p><p>"Voyons, si tu n'es plus là, mon autre côté sera faible et vulnérable, et ce sera pour moi un jeux d'enfant d'avoir le contrôle de tout."</p><p>"Je vais t'arrêter, toi l'esprit démon."</p><p>"Bien sûr, un humain possède beaucoup plus de volonté quand il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend plus tard."</p><p>"Non, c'est de l'amour. Je pourrais risquer tout pour Lui."</p><p>"Risquer ta petite vie d'humain est complètement stupide !"</p><p>"Peut-être, sûrement, mais si je meurs, je mourrerai fier."</p><p>Luinor n'eut aucune grande réaction. Il s'ennuyait à parler avec un individu qu'il trouvait faible. Mais le corps était comme callé, il voulait partir de là mais c'est comme si Lui l'en empêchait. Celui-ci avait encore de la force pour résister à son emprise.</p><p>Un petit moment, Lui reprit le contrôle du corps. "Free, pars d'ici avant que Luinor reprenne le contrôle" dit-il.</p><p>Free trouva sa voix souffrante. Il alla près de lui pour le voir de plus près. Ces yeux étaient de nouveau violets royal. Il passa sa main sur une des ses joues pour la caresser et essuyer des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. L'hybride requin souffrait. Il avait dur à supporter son opposé qui essayait de reprendre possession du corps.</p><p>"Chut....Ça va aller" dit Free en essayant de le soulager, et en le prenant dans les bras. Il caressa son dos lentement pour le détendre. "Nous allons trouver une solution à tout ça". Il sentit le corps de Lui se raidir. Il s'écarta et regarda ses yeux qui avaient de nouveau une couleur de chaos. Luinor était revenu.</p><p>"La pause est terminée, chose idiote." dit Luinor, toujours avec sa voix grave qui a une touche de sournoiserie. Il leva son poing pour frapper Free. Le blond se dégagea vite et courut pour ne pas se faite tuer. Puisque Luinor avait fait apparaître sa lame." Reviens ici, lâche ! "</p><p>Free courut, avec Luinor le pourchassant. Ils ont attiré l'attention de tout le monde. Free vit son père, toujours avec d'autres personnes en essayant de trouver l'endroit où se trouve Lui. Mais leurs recherches ne servaient à rien.</p><p>" Père ! Je crois que je l'ai trouvé !" cría Free pour attirer l'attention du groupe. Cela eut effet puisque les hommes se sont retournés pour voir Free arriver près d'eux.</p><p>"Où est ton ami ?" demanda le chef de l'organisation. Free lui montra du doigt le corps de Lui qui apparut dans l'encadrement de la pièce.</p><p>Mais quelque chose était différent pour Free, autre que ces yeux d'une autre couleur. Il avait l'impression que le corps du garçon bleu fusionnait pour avoir encore une fois les caractéristiques des requins. Mais le plus surprenant est qu'il n'était pas en présence de l'eau.</p><p>Les scientifiques l'avait remarqué et essayaient de trouver une hypothèse plausible. Une explication logique même si rien n'était vraiment logique dans toute cette affaire.</p><p>"Je vais te tuer, humain pathétique !!!" cria Luinor.</p><p>Des soldats furent envoyés pour tuer l'hybride, même si Free leur interdisait.</p><p>Luinor avait toujours sa lame redoutable. Il tuait tout les soldats qui s'approchaient de lui. Les combats brutes étaient facile pour lui.</p><p>"Nous devons trouver un autre moyen" Dit Free, "Tout le monde va être mort à cette vitesse."</p><p>"Mais tu ne souhaites pas utiliser les armes à feu."</p><p>"N'y-a-t-il pas un antidote à tout ça ?" demanda Free, "Vous avez créé un poison, n'avez-vous pas envisagé quelque chose pour l'arrêter et soigner ceux qui sont contaminés ?"</p><p>"Si" dit un scientifique, "Mais il est encore en préparation. Nous devons encore le tester et nous ne garantissons pas que ça réussissent."</p><p>"Peu importe si il est encore en cours d'expérimentation. Je le veux tout de suite, si il peut aider mon petit ami. C'est l'essentiel."</p><p>"Oh lala, comme tu es têtu, jeune homme." dit un autre scientifique, "bien, nous allons te le donner. Si ça marche, nous continuerons la production de antidote. Si ça rate et que ton ami meurt, nous arrêterons et nous passerons à une autre formule."</p><p>"Free, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?" demanda son père, "Si ce produit rate, ton ami va mourir."</p><p>"Je prends le risque." dit Free en serrant la seringue, "Ça doit marcher, je le sais. Mais d'abord, il faut le neutraliser pour que je sache lui injecter". Son père hocha la tête et ordonna à tout le monde de caller le corps de Lui.</p><p>Tout le monde commença à essayer de plaquer Luinor au sol. Beaucoup furent blessé ou sont morts. Mais à la fin, certains encore blessés et d'autres réussissent à maintenir Luinor face contre terre.</p><p>Ils avaient mis ses mains derrière son dos et la lame avait disparue. Free s'approcha, sous le grognement de Luinor, pour piquer dans la peau blanche de Lui.</p><p>Le garçon cria car cela faisait encore plus mal que la fois où c'était le poison. Quand le produit a agit, le dragon blanc est tombé inconscient.</p><p>"On n'a plus qu'à attendre" dit le père de Free.</p><p>Free hocha la tête et ils emmenèrent Lui dans un hôpital encore pour qu'ils lui donnent les soins et qu'il se repose dans un lit.</p><p>Quelques temps plus tard, Free était encore à côté du lit, regardant attentivement le corps de son petit ami. Il était soulagé qu'il n'ait pas été tué mais il espérait qu'il soit de nouveau le même.</p><p>Son père était là aussi. Il était juste là pour donner les résultats aux scientifiques, si l'antidote marchait.</p><p>Quelques minutes après, un des bras de Lui bougea brusquement. Mais il ne pouvait pas se débattre fort puisqu'il était attaché. Tout son corps s'est soudainement mit à bouger. Ses yeux se sont ouverts et regardaient dans tout les sens pour voir où il se trouvait. Il observa et trouva Free à côté de lui.</p><p>Il en fut soulagé.</p><p>Oui, Luinor n'avait pas été exterminé, puisque c'était une partie profonde du corps de Lui. Mais il n'était plus un danger pour le moment.</p><p>Free était content quand il vit les yeux violets de son partenaire, et non le chaos.</p><p>Son père était rassuré, que le produit marche et que son fils soit heureux. Il lui dit qu'il a aménagé un manoir pour lui et Lui. Le blond sourit et était content que tout soit réglé.</p><p>Il regarda de nouveau vers son petit, qui lui sourit. Ils s'embrassèrent, étant enfin heureux ensemble. Toutes ses épreuves douloureuses étaient passées.</p><p>Mais c'était des épreuves utiles pour découvrir le sentiment de l'amour. Chacun a découvert ou redécouvert cette sensation de plaisir. Et ils profitèrent de cela tout le restant de leurs vies. </p><p>Fin~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J'espère que cela vous a plu à tous! A bientôt!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>